Menottés
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Sam ne supporte plus de voir Dean et Cas se disputer pour rien, il décide de prendre les choses en mains et les menottes l'un avec l'autre. Il les libérera peut-être le lendemain, si leurs problèmes sont réglés.


**Titre :** Menottés.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Je sers à rien du tout

* * *

Sam leur avait demandé de tendre le bras. Dean aurait dût se méfier, il aurait dût savoir que le sourire de Sam était vraiment bizarre. Mais Cas avait tendu innocemment le bras et Dean comme un couillon avait fait la même chose.

Sam les avait menotté l'un à l'autre.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries Sam ? Avait gueulé Dean.

\- Panique pas Dean, je vous libérerai demain. Peut-être.

\- Tu vas nous délivrer tout de suite ouais !

Sam sourit et commença à s'éloigner :

\- Demain Dean, je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser tous les deux en attendant.

\- Sam ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Oh ! Au fait Dean, pour ta gouverne, ce sont des menottes magiques, ne croit pas pouvoir les retirer facilement.

Et Sam les avait laissé là, debout dans le salon du Bunker. Dean poussa un gros soupir et Cas regarda leurs bras menottés :

\- Je suppose qu'on doit attendre demain, dit-il.

\- Pas question ! On va trouver le moyen de les enlever ! Fissa ! Tu viens avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Dean roula des yeux et il entraîna Cas à sa suite.

xxx

Dean et Cas se disputaient sans arrêt en ce moment. Pour rien en plus. C'était souvent la faute de Dean mais cet andouille de Cas, pourtant le plus âgé et le plus mâture des deux, au lieu de calmer le jeu, lui répondait et s'énervait aussi, rentrant dans le jeu de Dean de celui qui gagnerait ces disputes à deux balles. Sam avait donc décidé d'agir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement rester les bras croisés à attendre que Dean arrête de s'énerver pour rien contre l'ange. Juste parce qu'il était frustré, juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas la distance, qu'il détestait quand Cas partait et qu'il était incapable de lui expliquer calmement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre que Cas comprenne les véritables intentions de Dean. Sinon il leur faudrait un million d'années.

Certes utiliser un objet magique était une mauvaise chose et Sam le savait, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal pour la bonne cause et si cela pouvait déshabiller son frère d'au moins une partie de son déni, alors il se fichait de la méthode.

Et franchement ? Quel mal y avait-il à menotter son frère à Cas pendant une journée ?

xxx

Dean avait essayé tous les outils à sa portée sur les menottes, scie, tournevis, couteau, armes à feu. Il avait sortit une épingle à cheveux pour essayer de les déverrouiller, mais les menottes ne contenaient pas de serrures. Il avait demandé à Cas de se montrer utile et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs d'ange. Ce qui ne servit à rien.

\- Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cette chose Dean.

\- Génial, non seulement je suis menottée à toi mais en plus tu m'es inutile.

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu n'es pas très utile non plus Dean, tu n'as pas réussi à défaire les menottes.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

Monter dans l'Impala fut plutôt compliqué, mais ils réussirent à se débrouiller après que Dean ait râlé, grogné, maudit Sam et tous ses enfants jusqu'à la trente sixième génération.

Dean avait conduit jusqu'à les emmener dans des magasins de bricolage, sûr de trouver ce qu'il fallait pour se défaire de ses menottes. Ce n'était pas confortable pour le bras de Cas quand Dean conduisait, il était obligé de le tendre vers Dean, mais il resta silencieux tout au long du trajet pendant que Dean enchaînait toutes les injures qu'il connaissait.

Sortir de la voiture fut la même galère que pour rentrer et Dean jura qu'il couperait les cheveux de Sam pendant la nuit pour se venger. Il allait lui raser la tête.

Cas eut presque un sourire en imaginant Sam chauve, mais se fit aussitôt agresser par Dean :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui t'amuse ange inutile ?

Cas se renfrogna et resta silencieux. Blessé. Dean le tira avec lui jusqu'au magasin et acheta tous les outils pouvant servir à la destruction des menottes. Pince, disqueuse, marteau et burin, acide…

Rien n'avait fonctionné et Cas s'était montré rancunier :

\- Qui est inutile maintenant ?

\- La ferme.

\- Dean, je sais que tu es en colère, mais ce serait peut-être plus facile de supporter cette situation si … On arrêtait de se disputer.

Dean se renfrogna :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais supporter cette situation, on va enlever ces menottes !

\- Et comment ? Ce sont des menottes magiques, peut-être qu'on devrait juste attendre demain que Sam nous les enlèves.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

Dean détourna le regard puis fini par dire :

\- Je sais que toi tu n'as pas besoin, mais Cas il faut que j'aille au toilette.

Cas réalisa ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Ah. Oui. Evidemment.

xxx

Il y avait toujours une solution à ce genre de problème. L'avantage d'être un homme, c'était de pouvoir pisser debout dans des urinoirs devant tout le monde, sans que ça gêne personne. Cas se tenait dos à Dean et se mit à parler pour rendre la situation moins gênante pour Dean.

\- Cela peut être vraiment désagréable d'être humain. Dit-il. Je ne sais pas comment vous supportez toutes ces choses. Uriner est particulièrement …

\- Cas !

\- Hm ?

\- Juste tais toi s'il te plait, c'est pire si tu parles.

\- Oh. Pardon.

Cas resta silencieux. Dean se dépêcha de faire ce qu'il avait à faire puis il alla se laver les mains l'air vraiment renfrogné.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais me venger de Sam, mais je vais me venger.

Cas hocha la tête.

\- Bon viens, j'ai vraiment besoin de boire là maintenant, pour oublier _ça_.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de boire, parce que tu vas sans doute devoir retourner aux toilettes ensuite.

Dean poussa un soupir de désespoir.

\- Et merde.

xxx

Dean pesa le pour et le contre et décida de boire quand même. Avec un peu de chance il serait bourré et se ficherait de la présence de Cas dans son dos pendant qu'il urinait.

\- Tu devrais boire aussi Cas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Rabat-joie.

Cas haussa les épaules. Deux jolies filles s'approchèrent d'eux à un moment pour draguer et Dean retrouva le sourire. Draguer allait carrément lui changer les idées, mais Cas en décida autrement et refusa de bouger son bras pour faciliter les choses à Dean. Une seule main lui suffisait mais les filles restèrent perturbées par les menottes et décidèrent de trouver des hommes moins bizarres.

\- Génial, t'as cassé mon coup. T'es vraiment un emmerdeur Cas. Pourquoi t'as refusé de bouger ? C'était pas si difficile quand même.

\- Et puis quoi Dean, j'aurais dû venir avec toi pendant que tu étais avec une de ces deux femmes ?

\- Non, peut-être pas. Mais j'aurais au moins pu les draguer et les embrasser, m'amuser quoi. Tu sais ce que c'est s'amuser, Cas ?

\- Je n'aime pas ta façon de t'amuser.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Pas tant que mon poignet est accroché au tien.

Dean poussa un râle énervé :

\- Putain Cas, je vais pas te supporter jusqu'à demain.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te supporter non plus.

\- Ouais, ben puisque la situation est aussi merdique que ça, autant aller se coucher, et dormir jusqu'à ce que Sam nous libère.

\- Je ne dors pas, mais d'accord. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Dean les ramena au bunker. Ils s'étaient habitués à rentrer et sortir de l'Impala, maintenant l'opération était presque facile.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça n'était pas si compliqué que ça que d'être menotté à Cas, à part les quelques petits problèmes de nature gênante que cela pouvait provoquer, il n'y avait pas eu de moment vraiment énervant (si on omettait la scène de drague ratée, évidemment). Par exemple : ils n'étaient pas partis chacun dans une direction différente, et il semblait à Dean que malgré les menottes, il était assez libre de ces mouvements. C'était comme si Cas suivait son mouvement, l'accompagnait, faisait attention à lui et à ne pas le gêner.

Mais il se faisait des idées n'est ce pas ? Cas se fichait de lui, sinon pourquoi s'empressait-il toujours de partir ?

Dean enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit. Cas s'allongea à côté de lui, de son côté. C'était étrange d'avoir Cas si près de lui dans un lit.

\- Je vais dormir, alors essaie de ne pas trop te montrer intrusif.

\- Hm.

Dean ferma les yeux et Cas tourna son visage vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Cas, je t'ai dis, pas trop intrusif.

\- Pardon Dean.

Mais Cas continua de le regarder quand même et Dean rouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers lui :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Je te regarde c'est tout. Je n'ai que ça à faire pour le moment.

\- Tu peux regarder le plafond.

\- Oui.

\- Alors regarde ce foutu plafond.

Cas n'en fit rien.

\- Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi en colère contre moi ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre toi. Mais comme tu te mets sans arrêt en colère, je finis par m'énerver aussi. Je ne peux pas te laisser me parler comme ça tout le temps. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Dean soupira :

\- Parce que tu m'énerves, répondit Dean. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'ai pas envie de parler, je dors maintenant !

Puis il tourna le dos à Cas et emporta sa main avec lui. Cas avait une position vraiment inconfortable, le bras tendu vers Dean. Il fini par se mettre sur le côté lui aussi, c'était plus simple. Son bras était quand même toujours tiré vers Dean et il s'approcha vraiment près de lui, puis passa son autre bras autour de Dean, parce que ça semblait naturel.

\- Cas retire ton bras.

\- Je ne peux pas je suis menotté à toi.

\- Pas celui là, l'autre.

Cas fut forcé de retirer son autre bras. Dean finit par se remettre sur le dos, conscient que la position de Cas devait être inconfortable. L'ange se remit sur le dos également. Son bras collant celui de Dean. Sa tête toujours tourné vers Dean.

Dean décida de l'ignorer et essaya de s'endormir. Au bout de deux minutes il rouvrait les yeux et regardait Cas :

\- Tu ne devais pas dormir Dean ?

\- J'ai du mal à dormir quand quelqu'un me regarde.

\- Est-ce que ma présence te dérange autant ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que je suis inutile ? Que je sers à rien du tout ?

\- Mais non, j'étais juste énervé, Cas.

\- Dean pourquoi est ce que tu m'en veux autant ?

Dean soupira et referma les yeux la tête toujours tournée vers Cas.

\- Dodo.

\- Dean !

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour parler.

Mais Cas se rapprocha du visage de Dean et Dean sentant sa présence, rouvrit les yeux et se recula d'un coup. Les yeux de Cas lui avaient paru immenses.

\- Pourquoi Dean ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Dean céda.

\- Tu pars tout le temps pour commencer.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

\- Cas je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin de toi, je t'ai demandé d'avoir confiance en moi, je ne mentais pas d'accord ? Et toi tu ne fais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Sérieux je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en veux pas plus que ça, n'importe qui d'autre, je m'en serais débarrassé.

Cas fit la moue.

\- Tu dis que tu as besoin de moi mais quand je suis là ces derniers temps tu passes ton temps à me crier après.

\- Et tu cries aussi je te signale.

\- C'est toi qui cries en premier.

\- On va pas jouer à qui a commencé en premier, merde Cas on n'est plus en maternelle.

\- Je n'ai jamais été en maternelle.

\- Moi non plus. Je devais m'occuper de Sammy.

Cas n'eut plus envie de se battre et posa sa main sur le bras de Dean. Mais Dean retira brusquement son bras.

\- Tu es encore en colère.

\- Merde Cas. Tu fais tellement chier.

Blessé encore une fois Cas tira violemment sur le bras de Dean pour lui tourner le dos à son tour. Au tour de Dean de se sentir inconfortable.

\- Allez Cas putain, tu vas pas bouder, t'as pas deux ans !

Mais Cas resta vexé. Dean soupira :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi en colère Cas, j'ai envie de te crier dessus c'est tout, comme si c'était le seul contact que je pouvais avoir avec toi.

Cas se remit sur le dos, soulageant le bras de Dean.

\- Je n'apprécie pas tellement de me faire crier dessus.

\- Ouais j'imagine que c'est normal, dit Dean.

\- Ecoute Dean, je ne partirai plus si c'est ce que tu veux.

Dean resta silencieux. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

\- Non laisse tomber c'est bon. Je m'en fous.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne veux rien, Cas. Rien du tout. Cette conversation tourne en rond, juste ferme là.

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu t'énerves encore.

\- Oui, c'est toi qui m'énerve, tais toi Cas bon sang ! Ca évitera que je m'énerve.

Cas se tut. Deux secondes.

\- Mais Dean…

\- La ferme Cas. La ferme. Ta gueule. C'est clair. Ta gueule. Je veux plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix. Je ne supporte plus t'entendre.

Et Dean regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça, à cause du regard tellement blessé de Cas, à cause de sa bouche encore ouverte qui se referma dans une moue, à cause de son air tellement triste. Et merde putain.

\- Désolé Cas. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis en colère, je suis énervé, je ne veux pas vraiment être méchant avec toi et je le suis. J'ai envie de te crier après et je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi.

Cas resta silencieux. Dean soupira.

\- Je vais dormir, ça m'évitera de te blesser.

Il referma les yeux et Cas détourna le regard, ses yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Tu peux me regarder quand même, si tu veux, marmonna Dean.

Cas ne dit rien et ne le regarda pas. Dean rouvrit les yeux.

\- Cas, je suis désolé d'accord ? Je suis désolé. Tu peux me parler si tu veux, tu peux même me regarder si t'en as envie.

L'ange fini par rouvrir la bouche, mais presque hésitant, sa voix moins grave que d'habitude.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir si je te regarde.

\- C'est pas vrai ça. Quand je te demande de ne pas me regarder tu me regardes et quand je te dis que tu peux, tu ne veux plus.

\- Tu recommences à te fâcher Dean.

\- Ouais. Je sais. Je vais dormir, ouais dormir.

Cette fois-ci Dean ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit plus. Il s'endormit pour de vrai. Cas regarda le plafond quelques minutes, puis fini par tourner la tête vers Dean. Dean avait l'air encore en colère, même en dormant. Et Cas vint toucher ses sourcils pour les détendre. Puis comme il avait commencé à le toucher, Cas passa ses doigts sur ses joues, essaya en vain de compter les tâches de rousseur de Dean, s'amusa à tracer l'arrête de son nez et recula sa main à toute vitesse quand Dean soupira. Mais Dean dormait toujours et Cas laissa à nouveau ses doigts explorer son visage.

Il aimait bien toucher les rides de Dean, elles étaient comme des traces de sa vie sous ses doigts. Il posa son pouce sur sa tempe, et le descendit jusqu'au menton. Il évita la bouche, et remonta jusqu'aux sourcils. Le visage de Dean était complètement détendu maintenant et Cas sourit en le regardant, parce que malgré la colère de Dean, malgré ses paroles pleines de rage, Cas avait cette affection pour Dean. Qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ni à nommer. Cas ne le quitta plus du regard.

xxx

Dean finit par se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans ceux de Cas.

\- L'espace personnel, on n'a pas déjà parlé de ça Cas ? Marmonna-t-il en baillant.

Cas ne se recula pas. Dean oubliait souvent l'espace personnel aussi, alors il n'était pas sûr que ça compte vraiment.

\- Tu as bien dormi Dean ?

\- Ca va.

En vérité, il avait étrangement bien dormi.

\- On est demain ? Je voudrais que Sam nous enlève ces menottes.

\- On est juste cinq heures plus tard, toujours pas demain. Fit Cas.

\- Génial. Je n'aurais pas pu dormir plus longtemps ?

Cas ne répondit pas.

\- Et maintenant on va faire quoi ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Continuer de se disputer ?

Cas plissa les yeux et Dean eut un sourire.

\- C'était une blague. J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi.

\- Je crois bien que j'en ai marre aussi.

Ils avaient l'air d'être entrain de se réconcilier, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Pour une raison x ou y Dean agaça Cas, Cas agaça Dean, et ils recommencèrent à se disputer cinq minutes plus tard. Et c'était plus fort qu'eux, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à régler ce problème qui les dérangeait autant tous les deux.

\- On tourne en rond putain, on tourne en rond, grogna Dean.

Et c'était vrai. Pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en empêcher. Et Cas en avait marre de se faire crier dessus, marre des paroles blessantes de Dean. Alors ce fut lui qui cria le plus fort. Sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient debout et se gueulait dessus sans même savoir exactement ce qu'ils se disaient.

Finis le moment d'apaisement.

Ils n'étaient plus que colère, que rage, que frustration.

Et Cas attrapa le col de Dean pour le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cas, tu vas me frapper ?

Cas le relâcha quelques secondes mais Dean recommença à le provoquer :

\- Alors quoi ? Tu deviens une mauviette Cas.

Et Cas le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur mais il ne le frappa pas. Il l'embrassa. A pleine bouche. Et Dean… Dean ne fut même pas surpris, ni même énervé par cela, Dean répondit tout aussi violemment au baiser. Ils nouèrent entre elles leurs mains menottées et laissèrent celles qui étaient libres fouiller sous les vêtements de l'autre. Caresser la peau de l'autre, griffer également. Et s'embrasser avec toute cette passion brûlante et tout ce désir qu'il y avait entre eux depuis des mois. Toute cette frustration emmagasinée. Ils s'embrassaient comme un assoiffé boirait un verre d'eau.

Et c'était vraiment compliqué de se débarrasser des vêtements avec ces menottes, mais pas totalement impossible. Surtout que Cas suivait le mouvement de Dean, ce n'était pas une hallucination, c'était bien vrai, qu'il lui facilitait les choses. Cas l'accompagnait, Cas faisait attention lui et attention à ne pas entraver ses mouvements.

Bon sang, alors pourquoi est-ce que Dean lui avait tellement crié dessus ?

Ils retrouvèrent sans problème le chemin vers le lit, et tout ce qu'il s'y passa ne fut que passion et désir, envie. Ce fut brûlant. Et délicieux.

xxx

Dean ne sentait plus du tout en colère. Plus du tout énervé. Cas non plus.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais envie de te crier dessus, fit Dean. C'est parce que j'avais envie d'autre chose.

\- Ce n'est pas logique. Mais je crois que je comprends quand même.

\- On aurait dût commencer par là je crois, ça aurait évité qu'on se retrouve menotté.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal d'être menotté à toi Dean.

Dean eut un petit rire et tira gentiment sur le bras de Cas pour qu'il vienne sur lui et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Moins violemment qu'avant. Plus tendrement. Plus doucement. Et Cas répondit de la même manière.

xxx

Sam ne discuta pas le lendemain et enleva les menottes comme promis. En même temps avec la taille du suçon sur le cou de Dean, il était sûr et certains que les choses s'étaient plutôt bien réglées.

Dean se vengea quand même et pendant un temps, Sam eut les cheveux très courts…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà encore une nouvelle fic. Je devais pas la poster aujourd'hui mais la manette de la playstation m'a lâché et je suis entrain de me retenir d'écrire pour pas faire une overdose d'écriture (c'est possible ça ?). Alors pour m'occuper je poste cette fic, je ne sais pas si elle va vous plaire, j'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
